There is a high level of interest in wide bandgap semiconductor materials such as silicon carbide (2.996 eV for alpha SiC at room temperature) and the Group III nitrides (e.g., 3.36 eV for GaN at room temperature) for high power, high temperature and/or high frequency applications. These materials, typically, have higher electric field breakdown strengths and higher electron saturation velocities as compared to gallium arsenide and silicon.
In order to provide desired properties in semiconductor materials, it is frequently desirable to dope a semiconductor layer with impurity atoms (i.e., dopants). Doping of semiconductor materials may be performed during and/or after material growth. Impurity atoms may be categorized as n-type or p-type depending on whether the implanted ions act as donors (which increase the number of electrons) or acceptors (which increase the number of holes), respectively, in the doped material. The resulting material may be characterized as n-type or p-type depending on the predominant type of dopants in the material.
Ion implantation is a well-known method of doping a semiconductor layer with impurities. In an ion implantation process, ionized impurity atoms are accelerated under high vacuum through an electric field towards a target layer, where they become implanted. The number of ions directed at a target layer is referred to as the dose, which is typically expressed in ions/cm2. The ions are accelerated at an energy level, typically expressed in electron-volts (eV). The distribution of ions in the implanted layer depends on the dose and energy of the implant, sometimes referred to as the implant conditions, as well as the type of ions implanted, the type of material the ions are implanted into, the angle of the implants, and other factors. The implanted ions typically form a concentration distribution that has a peak concentration at a particular depth (i.e., the “implant range”).
Ion implantation may be useful for selective doping of crystalline material in order to form desired regions in the material, such as p-n junctions, highly conductive contact regions, field spreading regions, etc. Typically, after impurities are implanted into a semiconductor layer, it may be desirable to anneal the implanted impurities at a high temperature, i.e., a so-called activation anneal. An activation anneal may repair damage caused by the implantation of high-energy ions into the semiconductor lattice. Implant damage may include, for example, broken and/or rearranged chemical bonds within the semiconductor lattice. The activation anneal may also assist implanted impurity ions in finding a suitable site in the crystal lattice at which the ions may appropriately act as acceptors and/or donors. However, for some semiconductor materials, the temperature at which appreciable lattice damage repair may occur may be above the temperature at which the material will dissociate at normal ambient pressures. As such, it is known to provide a stable capping layer on an implanted semiconductor layer during the activation anneal. The material of the capping layer may be stable at high temperatures, and may not react with the underlying implanted semiconductor layer.